Seductive
by HufflePride
Summary: You and Draco have a another wonderful night together. Enjoy everyone. Rated M for mature people who can tolerate sexual stories.


**A/N: I had this as another story that was written with real people. So I just changed it so that it would be Draco. I don't own Draco. **

"Keep 'em closed," Draco whispers as you feel his lips against the back of your ear, "it's only a little further." His hips sway behind you as he presses his body against yours leading you to your final destination. "I said NO peeking," he chuckles as you attempt to look out form under the silk scarf tied over your eyes. "Trust me," he says as you can hear the smile on his face within these words. "I know what 'trust me' means by now, Draco," you reply. He chuckles at the tone of sarcasm in your voice. The words, "it will be worth the wait," roll off his tongue with a seductive southern accent, and in your mind, you know he's not lying. He slides your arms up around his neck and picks you up in one fluid motion. You can feel your body enveloped in his muscular arms and his pecks brushing up against your skin through his tight shirt. Since you are blindfolded, you figure you should take advantage of your other senses...smell...touch...sound.

You can hear his thighs rubbing together in his leather pants as he ascends up a staircase with you in his arms...you smell the hint of cologne as your face grazes against his neck...you feel the soft spiky hair as you run your fingers through it...but most of all, it is the anticipation to actually SEE him that makes you crazy with desire. Your feet once again touch the floor as he slowly lowers your body from his arms. He runs his fingertips up your shoulders and slides the silk strap from your dress back up. He places a few soft, wet kisses on your shoulder, neck, and back as he reaches around you to open a door. The hinges creak as he slowly pushes it open, where you are greeted with the scent of roses and the warmth of what could only be a fireplace. His fingers creep up the skin on your back as he slowly unties the scarf. You open your eyes and look around you...under your feet are rose petals from dozens of flowers...to your left is a roaring fireplace...and to your right is a bed adorned with black satin sheets...but behind you is the best sight  
in the room.

Draco whispers, "So...do ya like it?" as he moistens his lips. "Let's just say I fully trust you," you whisper back while you turn to face him and position your lips against his, "but now I think its time you trust me." Your lips press against one another as the two of you engage in a slow, wet, passionate kiss. His hands glide over your skin and down your spine, taking the zipper of your dress down with them. He hooks his fingers under the straps of your dress and as he lowers himself to his knees, he takes your dress with him. You twirl his hair in your fingers as he looks up at you, his green eyes flickering with the light of the fire, "what did you have in mind," he asks inquisitively.

"Trust me," you reply, with a seductive smile. He runs his hands up over your body as he makes his way back to standing. You hook your finger in the collar of his shirt and  
jerk him so that his body slams against yours. "Oh, WOW," he replies, as his voice cracks. You slide your hand around the back of his head and pull his lips to yours. You can feel his heart racing through his chest as the kisses get deeper and longer. You pull away from him and look him in the eyes, "follow me," you utter, as Draco tries to catch his breath. He can't take his eyes off you as the two of you cross the floor to the bed. You kneel on the bed as he comes over and stands in front of you. You slip your hands up under his shirt and lift it over his head as your tongue follows the contour of the muscles on his stomach. Your tongue grazes the waistband of his boxer briefs that are peeking out from the top of his tight leather pants. You watch as he closes his eyes and runs his hands through his hair as you unbutton his pants and lower the zipper, exposing what lies  
underneath. He lets out a soft, deep moan, as your tongue follows the decent of the leather down his thighs. The fall to the floor as he crawls out of them, and on top of you, as he gets onto the bed. He pins your arms down with his hands as he grinds his partially clothed body against yours. His tongue explores the skin on your stomach, your chest, and your neck, before it settles in on your lips. You feel his weight on top of you as he sucks your lips into his mouth, before rolling you over on top of him. His head falls onto the pillows as you now pin his arms down and straddle his body. The firelight casts a golden glow over his skin, sharply contrasting the black silk of the sheets. With one hand you reach over and pull the silk scarf that once covered your eyes towards you. You kiss his face gently as you guide his arms up over his head. His hands fall in between the slats of the headboard as you coil the scarf around his wrists, ending with a knot, securing him to the bed.

"Oh...my...goodness...," he whispers as he realizes that he is now powerless against you. You brush your hair across his chest and lick his neck...and as you make your way up to his ear, you smirk and say, "TRUST ME." You crawl across the bed down to his feet, where you graze your fingers across them. You kiss the soft parts of his feet while your hands gingerly pass over his tight calf muscles. You slide up his body as your tongue explores the skin of his thighs. He whimpers as you run your moist lips under the waist band of his boxer briefs and tug on them gently with your teeth. He groans loudly as your mouth seductively tickles the sides of his body up to his neck where you lightly suck on every inch. You feel the prickle of his scruff against your chest as you are teasingly just outside the reach of his lips. You can feel his hot breath against your stomach as your tongue glides down each arm that is secured to the bed.

"Oh...my...GOD...," he groans as you slowly strip off your remaining articles of clothes. You press your body against his and grind your hips into his pelvis, making each motion a little harder. You slide your body down his and take his boxer briefs with you, kissing each inch you expose underneath. You flick your tongue against the soft part of his inner thigh as he lies there quivering beneath you. He struggles a bit to release his bonds, but gives up quickly, and succumbs to you. You straddle his hips again, and partially lower yourself onto him. You groan a bit as he enters you, but you smile when you look up at his face. "Please...don't...stop...," he purrs as you slowly descend onto his body. You teasingly run your tongue over his lips, but he catches it in his mouth and draws you in for a kiss. His lips glide over yours with such passion as his pelvis crashes against yours with pure desire. Your hands caress his hair and with each circular motion his heart beats a little faster and his groans get a little deeper. His body tenses as you teasingly change up the pace. You slide your hands up onto his shoulders and pull him fully into you for one final thrust. He closes his eyes and bites his lower lip, trying not to scream as his body shakes and quivers under yours. As your body collapses onto his, you run your fingers up his arms to loosen the scarf, his arms fall limply to the pillows. He takes the scarf in his hand and runs is across your back, his arm reaches around you as he tosses you onto the bed under him, and between heated breaths and a huge smile he whispers, "trust me, you'll like this," as he reaches for your hands...


End file.
